Into The Deserted Horizon
Haruki and Azami were out walking around Hama Town after school when they decided to go to the local manga store. Haruki started tugging on Azami's sleeve "Let's go to the store sis." Azami sighed as she broke free "What are you 5? Let go of me!" She then started walking down the road with Haruki following behind her angry that his father told them not to split up. Ryu was walking alongside Fala as they were in Hama Town trying to find a special herb that only grew in a certain part of town. "Are you sure this is the place?" Ryu asked. "Sure I'm sure." Fala said smiling at him while she pulled his arm. Haruki looked around the area they were walking as he spotted a restaurant and sat down. "Hey Azami!" She looked back before scratching her head in annoyance as she walked back over to him "You really truly know how to push my buttons don't you? One of these days I'm just gonna break your skull open for annoying me you know that?" "Would you honestly do that to me Azami?" Haruki laughed sarcastically as he looked over spotting two unknow figures "Hey Azami. This is a small town...have you ever seen those two before?" "Hm...Not at all. I hope they aren't looking to cause trouble." Azami smirked as she thought of breaking something. Ryu then sensed something as he looked around,"WHO'S THERE?!" Ryu yelled. Azami sighed once more as she looked over "Wouldn't it be wiser for you to answer who YOU are? After all you're guests in our home town." She spat on the ground as she started to walk over to Ryu with Haruki smiling as he walked behind her. "Why were you hidding?" Fala said as she got behind Ryu. "Who are you guys?" Ryu said smiling. Azami clenched her fist in annoyance "Hiding? No. Were sitting down at a table. YOU were the one's calling out to US. Its only right that you introduce yourself." "Now now Azami. No need to be so hostile. Just ask nicely. She does have a point, you two shouted at us it would only be polite to introduce yourself." Haruki spoke as he looked at Fala curiously. Fala glared at Haruki and came out a bit,"I'm Fala." "I'm Ryu Martinez." Ryu said standing firm. "I'm Haruki Satonaka and this is my sister Azami. Pleaze forgive her...she can sometime be a hassle." Haruki laughed as he scratched his head before Azam slammed her fist into it "Don't ask for apologies. They wronged us first." Azami clenched her fist once more as she looked over Ryu and Fala inspecting them to see what kind of people they were. "I can feel an energy around you similar to Ryu and his family what are you?" Fala said as Ryu looked at her with confusion. Azami looked annoyed as she started biting down on her lip "What am I? I'm a human. What do I look like? I''m not some sort of beast with ears and a tai-" She was elbowed in the side by Haruki as he whispered to her'' "Did you forget who our father is? Talking about beasts like that is kind of rude." Haruki then turned to Fala "What do you mean miss?" "She has spiritual awareness, just like me." Ryu said. "Oh? She doesn't seem like she would. Is she a fighter like us?" Azami said practically drooling at the thought of another person to brawl with. Ryu got in front of her as he showed her his sword,"Leave her alone, no she's a human with spiritual awareness." Ryu said growling. Haruki sighed as he sat on the ground away from Azami. "Here she goes again provoking yet another person." "Is the wolf bearing his fangs at me? Heh. I suppose I should be intimidated but.." Azami pulled her two swords at her side into view "...I have my own fangs to bare. Try me if you dare." She sneered as she began to grin wide "Go ahead and try." Ryu said as he started to become angry. The Two Cubs Collide Azami drew her blades as she began circling around Ryu and Fala like a rabid animal. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"﻿ "My Father Is Ray Martinez and I'm not going to disgrace my name by wimping out." Ryu said as his spirit energy increased. Fala got behind a rock and looked at the battle. "Tch. Did I ask about your father? I don't think so. My father VAN SATONAKA can beat anyone. So there!" Azami stuck her toungue out at Ryu as to provoke him. "Azami.....was that really necessary? I mean there's no need to be rude about any of it." Haruki sighed before looking at Fala "You can come over here by me if you want. I'll keep us safe." "Grrraaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Ryu shunpo'd and went in for the attack. Fala looked at him and blushed as she went towards him and stood there but looked away trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Azami smiled as she crossed her blades blocking the attack before kicking Ryu back. "Is that all you got? I could do mor in my sleep!" "Let's walk over here Fala. These two have little regard for our safety at this point." Haruki laughed as he grabbed her hand guiding her away. "Try this on for size then." Ryu said as he started to charge up his cero. A few miles back at Ryu's house, Ray could feel that his son had once again gotten himself into another predicament. "Oh great, be right back Aki." Ray said as he walked out the door and walked towards his son's spirit energy. Fala blushed as she was lead to a safer location.